Molibdeno
m3/mol |Calore_di_evaporazione = 598 kJ/mol |Calore_di_fusione = 32 kJ/mol |Tensione_di_vapore = 3,47 Pa a 3000 K |Velocità_del_suono = |Numero_CAS = 7439-98-7 |Elettronegatività = 2,16 (scala di Pauling) |Calore_specifico = 250 J/(kg*K) |Conducibilità_elettrica = /(m·ohm) |Conducibilità_termica = 138 W/(m*K) |Energia_1a_ionizzazione = 684,3 kJ/mol |Energia_2a_ionizzazione = 1560 kJ/mol |Energia_3a_ionizzazione = 2618 kJ/mol |Energia_4a_ionizzazione = 4480 kJ/mol |Isotopo_1 = 92Mo |NA_1 = 14,84% |TD_1 = Mo è stabile con 50 neutroni |Isotopo_2 = 93Mo |NA_2 = sintetico |TD_2 = 4000 anni |DM_2 = ε |DE_2 = 0,405 |DP_2 = 93Nb |Isotopo_3 = 94Mo |NA_3 = 9,25% |TD_3 = Mo è stabile con 52 neutroni |Isotopo_4 = 95Mo |NA_4 = 15,92% |TD_4 = Mo è stabile con 53 neutroni |Isotopo_5 = 96Mo |NA_5 = 16,68% |TD_5 = Mo è stabile con 54 neutroni |Isotopo_6 = 97Mo |NA_6 = 9,55% |TD_6 = Mo è stabile con 55 neutroni |Isotopo_7 = 98Mo |NA_7 = 24,13% |TD_7 = Mo è stabile con 56 neutroni |Isotopo_8 = 99Mo |NA_8 = sintetico |TD_8 = 65,94 ore |DM_8 = β |DE_8 = 1,357 |DP_8 = 99Tc |Isotopo_9 = 100Mo |NA_9 = sintetico |TD_9 = anni |DM_9 = β |DE_9 = 3,034 |DP_9 = 100Ru }} Il '''molibdeno è l'elemento chimico di numero atomico 42. Il suo simbolo è Mo. Caratteristiche Il molibdeno è un metallo di transizione. In forma pura è di colore bianco argenteo. È un metallo molto duro e tra gli elementi è quello contraddistinto da uno dei più elevati punti di fusione. In piccola quantità ha un effetto indurente sull'acciaio. Il molibdeno è importante nel nutrimento delle piante e nei sistemi biologici compare in alcuni enzimi, tra cui la xantina ossidasi. Applicazioni Oltre due terzi del molibdeno prodotto sono impiegati nelle leghe metalliche. L'uso del molibdeno è cresciuto notevolmente durante la seconda guerra mondiale, quando fu necessario trovare alternative al tungsteno per produrre acciaio di elevata durezza. Ancora oggi il molibdeno è usato per produrre leghe ad alta durezza e acciai resistenti alle alte temperature. Leghe speciali contenenti molibdeno, come per esempio le Hastelloy sono notoriamente molto resistenti al calore e alla corrosione. Il molibdeno è usato nella produzioni di parti di aerei e missili, nonché nei filamenti e nelle protesi dentarie. Il solfuro di molibdeno è un buon lubrificante, specialmente alle alte temperature. È usato some semiconduttore anche in applicazioni elettroniche (thin-film transistor, TFT). Il solfuro di molibdeno trova uso anche come catalizzatore nell'industria petrolchimica, specialmente in catalizzatori usati per rimuovere lo zolfo dal petrolio e dai suoi derivati. Viene inoltre utilizzato come lubrificante nelle scioline. L'isotopo 99Mo è impiegato nell'industria nucleare. I pigmenti a base di molibdeno hanno colori che variano tra il giallo intenso e l'arancione vivo e vengono usati nelle vernici, negli inchiostri e nei manufatti di plastica e di gomma. Storia Il molibdeno (dal greco molybdos, "simile al piombo") non si trova puro in natura, e i composti reperibili venivano confusi, fino al XVIII secolo, con composti di carbonio o piombo. Nel 1778 Carl Wilhelm Scheele capì che il molibdeno era un elemento diverso sia dalla grafite sia dal piombo, e riuscì a isolare l'ossido del metallo dalla molibdenite, un minerale. Nel 1782 Hjelm isolò un estratto impuro di molibdeno riducendo l'ossido con carbonio. Il molibdeno fu dapprima poco usato e rimase confinato nei laboratori fino al tardo XIX secolo. Poi una compagnia francese, la Schneider and Co, provò a usare molibdeno come agente legante per l'acciaio delle piastre di corazzatura e scoprì le sue utili proprietà. Disponibilità Il molibdeno si trova in minerali come la wulfenite (PbMoO4) o la powellite (CaMoO4), ma la principale sorgente commerciale di molibdeno è la molibdenite (MoS2). Il molibdeno è estratto come minerale primario (cioè esistono miniere di molibdeno) ed è anche recuperato come sottoprodotto dell'estrazione del rame. Il molibdeno è presente nel minerale in concentrazioni che vanno dallo 0,01% allo 0,5%. Circa la metà di tutto il molibdeno estratto nel mondo proviene dagli Stati Uniti, in cui la Phelps Dodge Corporation è il principale fornitore. La missione russa Luna 24 scoprì un singolo granulo (1 x 0.6 µm) di molibdeno puro in un frammento di pirosseno prelevato dal Mare Crisium sulla Luna. Ruolo biologico Tracce di molibdeno, in ragione di poche parti per milione, sono reperibili nelle piante e negli animali: il molibdeno è un oligonutriente necessario a molte forme di vita. Suoli poveri di molibdeno possono essere del tutto sterili e non permettere la crescita delle piante, in cui il molibdeno è coinvolto nei processi di azotofissazione e di riduzione dei nitrati. È infatti presente nell'enzima batterico nitrogenasi, che da azoto atmosferico ed equivalenti riducenti genera molecole di ammoniaca. Negli animali e nell'uomo sono stati identificati tre enzimi che hanno assoluto bisogno di molibdeno per il loro corretto funzionamento: * la xantinaossidasi, che degrada l'ipoxantina in xantina e successivamente questa in acido urico; * l'aldeideossidasi, enzima che riduce le aldeidi prodotte dal normale metabolismo intermedio e che serve anche a disintossicare il fegato dall'aldeide acetica prodotta durante il metabolismo dell'etanolo (assunzione di alcolici); * e infine la sulfito ossidasi, anch'essa a principale localizzazione epatica e che ossida gli ioni solfito a ioni solfato (meno tossici). Gli alimenti più ricchi in molibdeno sono le crucifere, i legumi e certi cereali. In certi animali, integrare la dieta con piccole quantità di molibdeno aiuta la crescita. Isotopi Il molibdeno ha sei isotopi stabili e circa due dozzine di radioisotopi la gran parte dei quali hanno emivite misurabili in secondi. Il 99Mo è usato per creare 99Tc per l'industria degli isotopi nucleari. Il mercato per i prodotti del 99Mo ha un valore complessivo stimato dell'ordine di 100 milioni di dollari l'anno. Precauzioni La polvere e i composti di molibdeno, come il triossido di molibdeno e i molibdati solubili in acqua, possono essere leggermente tossici se respirati o ingeriti. I manuali di laboratorio riportano che il molibdeno, comparato con gli altri metalli pesanti, ha tossicità relativamente bassa. Difficilmente si osservano casi di tossicità acuta da molibdeno negli esseri umani, perché la dose necessaria è eccezionalmente elevata. È più probabile una intossicazione cronica da molibdeno per esposizione in miniere, negli impianti di raffinazione o negli impianti chimici, ma a oggi non sono mai stati riportati casi simili. Anche se, come detto, i composti solubili del molibdeno sono considerati leggermente tossici, quelli insolubili (come il disolfuro di molibdeno usato per lubrificare) sono considerati non tossici. In ogni caso, catene ambientali di eventi legati al molibdeno possono provocare delle gravi conseguenze sulla salute. Nel 1996 in Svezia un aumento delle piogge acide vicino Uppsala provocò una moria delle piante di cui si cibavano le renne della campagna circostante; questo spinse le renne affamate ad avventurarsi nei campi coltivati ad avena per sfamarsi. Purtroppo gli agricoltori, per riparare il terreno dalle piogge acide, avevano sparso molto calcare sui campi, alterandone il contenuto di alcuni elementi in traccia, fra cui il cadmio. Così l'avena, cresciuta su campi ricchi di oligoelementi, aveva concentrato nei suoi semi grandi quantità di molibdeno: quando le renne se ne cibarono il rapporto rame/molibdeno del loro fegato venne gravemente alterato, causando negli animali magrezza, decolorazione del pelo, ulcere, diarrea, convulsioni, cecità, osteoporosi e malattie cardiache. Il regolamento OSHA specifica che la massima esposizione al molibdeno in una giornata lavorativa di 8 ore durante una settimana di 40 ore non deve essere maggiore di 15 milligrammi per metro cubo. Il NIOSH invece consiglia un limite di esposizione di 5000 mg per metro cubo. Composti del molibdeno * Acido fosfomolibdico * Acido molibdico * Fase di Chevrel * Molibdenite * Molibdeno esacarbonile * Wulfenite * Ilsemannite * Jordisite Bibliografia * * Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Los Alamos National Laboratory – Molybdenum * AZoM – Molybdenum – Properties and Applications * WebElements.com – Molybdenum * EnvironmentalChemistry.com – Molybdenum * – The International Molybdenum Association * Database of Molybdenum in the Environment * Fonti * Categoria:Elementi chimici Categoria:Metalli Categoria:Elementi essenziali alla vita